The tendency of bar soap to form cracks when repeatedly moistened and dried during use is well known. This disturbing characteristic is particularly evident and bars containing a coloring agent. This tendency is undesirable in that it wastes soap and also gives a soap an unpleasant appearance during use. When bar soap is subjected to several cycles of washing and drying out it has a tendency to develop edge and face cracks. The soap color tends to bleed thus giving the soap an unpleasant appearance during use.
It has been found that addition of a straight chain primary alcohol which has 16-18 carbon atoms in the molecule, to a bar soap such as the 85% tallow 15% coco chip bar, containing a coloring agent, titanium oxide and water greatly reduces the tendency of the bar to crack during continuous cycle of wetting and drying out.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,807 to Werner et al describes washing agent based on synthetic detergents containing 1 to 10% branched chained alkanols in combination with di-octyl adipate. The product is characterized by a resistance to cracking during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,363 to Wong et al describes a buffered alkali earth metal surfactant bar containing 1-15% fatty alcohol that exhibits improved longevity and improved stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,948 to Sweeney describes detergent toilet bars that use polyhydric alcohols as binders in the soap formulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,097 to Rosmarin describes a composition useful for the manufacture of a detergent that contains from 5-15% of the polyhydric alcohol and beeswax.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,307 to Hoppe et al describes bar soap with deodorizing action in which one of the components is wood wax alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,464 to Morshauser describes a detergent bar containing a fatty alcohol as a binder.